


All you could ever wish for

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano decides to make the best out of these little vacations. Things haven't gone as he planned, but so what? Maybe it is cold, but he still has the warm cozy little cabin in the woods to set the Christmas spirit he wanted oh so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you could ever wish for

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; the characters used in this work belong to the community Latin Hetalia and their respective creators. More info about them in the following link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brazil: Luciano Da Silva.

Surprisingly enough, the whole trip was Luciano's idea. 

Martín and Luciano talked about where to spent their Christmas holidays for some time before he got the idea. The rest of the latinos will be meeting in Perú at Miguel's place to throw a party, and while they usually all spend the holidays together, this time Martín and Luciano agreed to have a little time to themselves. And Luciano suggested spending Christmas at Martín's place, going all the way to Ushuaia, much to Martín's surprise and delight.

It's no secret that Luciano isn't much of a fan of the cold. But he have always wanted to live a white Christmas, the ones Alfred shows on TV. Being a tropical country, he has never really spent a snowy Christmas, and for a while he's been wanting to. It's not that he doesn't like his Christmases. Luciano's all for the sun and the heat and the sand and the sea, but he it would be nice to live the American dream once. Even if that means he's travelling all the way down to Argentina's coldest city. 

So he travels from Brasilia to Buenos Aires, where when he disembarks, he finds Martín waiting for him in the airport. They smile at each other and kiss, and of course what comes next is some corny teasing and playful fighting. They take a cab to Martín's place, and Luciano doesn't bother undoing his luggage; there's really no point when the plane taking them to Ushuaia is to depart next morning. He is sure Martín won't particularly mind if he leaves his pajamas in his suitcase just for tonight. 

He is right, of course; not only Martín doesn't seem to mind, but he also seems to think no pajamas is a great idea, since he joins Luciano. 

They wake up early next morning and take a cab to the airport. The flight takes a couple of hours; by the time they arrive to Ushuaia's airport it's noon. Luciano smiles to himself as their plane lands, and looks through the little window the landscape. 

He frowns to himself, puzzled and disappointed, and looks over his shoulder to Martín. 

"Where's the snow...?" he asks. 

There's not even and inch of white outside. The buildings and forest and mountains are clean of snow, green and brown stretching as far as Luciano can see. 

"Snow?" Martín gives him a confused look. "There's no snow during this time of the year, Luciano. We're in summer." 

Luciano stares at him with wide eyes. 

Martín has to basically drag him out of the plane as Luciano clings refusing to get out to the cold. People stare at them in confusion, and if Martín doesn't throw Luciano over his shoulder and carries him out of the airport it's because he still has sense of shame, unlike some others, as he not-so-kindly points. 

"You tricked me," Luciano pouts as he drags his suitcase through the airport, waking crestfallen behind Martín. 

"I never said there would be snow," Martín replies defensively. 

"You never said there wouldn't be snow!" Luciano cries. 

"You never asked!" 

"But it's _cold_!" Luciano feels cheated. "There's supposed to be snow!" 

"It's not that cold," Martín purses his lips in a light frown. "It must be 10°C..." 

Luciano lets out a chocked horrified gasp. 

"I can't believe I let you convince me to come here," he whines. 

"Oh my G-It was your idea!" 

"Because I thought there would be snow!" Luciano snaps and pouts. "Why did you think I would want to come to this-this awful cold-ass nightmare in first place?" 

That was wrong to say, Luciano realizes the moment the words escape his lips. But he's too cheated and cold to bother, even when Martín clenches his jaw and his eyes darken. 

"Oh, I don't know," Martín huffs annoyed. "To see other places? To spent some time with me?" 

Martín rents a car, which Luciano finds a little odd, but decides not to point; after all, a car will mean less time in the cold. Besides, Luciano still hasn't forgiven him; he is giving him the silent treatment, so he won't say a word until-well, until he feels like it. He starts to feel a little more and more suspicious as their ride takes longer than he expected. By the time they leave the city behind and Martín gets them both into a forest, Luciano is starting to feel a little cautious. 

"Martín, what kind of cheat-ass hotel are we going?" 

Martín sighs annoyed, but keeps his eyes on the road. 

"I didn't make an hotel reservation," he replies. 

Luciano stares at him. 

"You didn't-then where are you taking us?" he demands. 

"Just wait," Martín answers. "We're almost there." 

Martín drives for a couple of minutes until they arrive to their accommodation. They get out of the car, and Luciano looks around. 

"A cabin complex...? You rented a cabin by the forest?" Luciano asks in disbelief. 

They're in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. A small registration office stands by the small dirt parking lot, linked to several cabins spread in a radius of several meters one of each other by a wooden gangway. 

"I thought it would be nice to have some space just for us," Martín replies gloomily. 

They march to the registration office, where a round old woman receives them with a smile. Martín does most of the talking; they check everything is ok with their reservation, and soon the woman calls her husband to take them to their cabin. 

They quietly follow him to a small cabin as they drag their luggage through the gangway, and they get inside as the man show them around. 

Luciano barely pays attention to him. He looks around curiously, still a little too numb, as Martín listen to the man and asks a couple of questions about his and that. 

Now that he happens to be inside where the temperature is warm and his judgement becomes considerable more positive, he can admit the place is really nice. The cabin is small and rustic, made with wood and stone, with huge windows that frame the forest surrounding them like a postcard. The front door leads straight to the living room, a space with long tall windows, a big couch, a TV and a fireplace. The owners have even placed a Christmas tree and have hung some Christmas decoration around - it was nice touch of them, Luciano thinks. From where he is standing, he can already see the kitchen, only divided from the rest of the house by a bar table on the counter. A narrow wooden stair leads to the only bedroom in the house, a small floor just above the kitchen's roof, only separated from the rest of the house's rooms by a wooden railing; Luciano guesses that since the cabin is only for two people, they won't be needing the privacy anyways. 

Once the man is done showing Martín around, he hands them the cabin's keys, and leaves wishing them a nice stay. As soon as the man closes the door behind him and leaves them on their own, Martín's smile drops and he goes straight to the bathroom without a word. 

Luciano lets put a deep sigh as he hears the shower running. 

Great. They have arrived less than an hour ago and they are already mad at each other. 

Luciano drops himself on the couch, and closes his eyes as he rest his head on the soft cushions. 

Martín is mad at him. And at first Luciano had thought he didn't have reasons to be – Luciano had every right in the world to hate cold and to complain about it. But now that Luciano sees the place Martín has rented, he can't help to feel guilt creeping up his chest. Now he understands why Martín felt personally bothered by his whining and bashing. Martín actually planned something nice for them, and Luciano have been so mean. God, he had called this place - _his_ place - an awful cold-ass nightmare, hadn't he? 

Luciano lets out another sad sigh. 

He stands up from the couch, and quietly gets into the bathroom. 

The room isn't that wide, just like the rest of the cabin. It has a huge window that honestly leaves little privacy for a bathroom – all Luciano can see are trees, but he knows there are other cabins around, what would happened if their neighbors decided to go for a walk, uh? Luciano is not precisely prudish, but he's not sure that however designed this bathroom knows much about privacy. 

He has little time to complain, though, before his eyes meet Martín, who wasn't even bother to look to Luciano when he heard him come inside. His clothes lay messily on the floor as he's lying in the jacuzzi settled just in front of the large window, eyes closed and head resting on a wet towel against the-

"Wait, we have a jacuzzi?" Luciano blurts out as his eyes go wide. 

Martín opens his eyes. He still doesn't look over Luciano's direction, looking into the wall with the expression of someone who has been interrupted when dealing very important matters – which of course wasn't the case. 

"Yes," he answers. "We have a jacuzzi, Luciano." 

Luciano stares at him. Then, he starts to pull the clothes off himself. 

"Why didn't you say so before, God, move aside..." he orders. 

Martín obeys with a silent shrug; he scoots and makes some room for Luciano. 

Once Luciano has completely undressed, he carefully steps inside the tub, and sits by Martín's side. He lets out a pleased sigh as he dunks himself in the hot bubbly water in front of Martín, and God it feels nice. He closes his eyes, and mimics Martín's pose for a couple of seconds, all it takes for the guilt to creep over the surprise and pleasure. 

"Ok, this was a good idea," he whispers. 

"I know," Martín replies. 

He's still mad. Luciano knows he'll need more than that to fix things. 

He won't apologize. He should, he knows he should. But it's not his way – their way. It's not how things work between them. There are things that are forbidden to speak out loud, and this one is one of them. Luciano doesn't mind; their lips may be sealed, but they have other way more effective ways to communicate; he doesn't need to speak when Martín understands anyways. 

So Luciano stands up and sits on Martín's lap without a word. Martín doesn't complain, but he glares at him coldly. Luciano feels the need to pout, missing Martín's arms curling around his waists like they always do whenever they are this close, but he withholds from doing so. 

Instead, he takes Martín's face in his hands and leans forward to plant a gentle sweet kiss on his mouth. It takes less than a couple of seconds for Martín to answer back, moving his lips to Luciano's. 

Luciano pulls apart, but not away. He holds Martín's face, so close to his, and looks him straight in the eye. 

"I mean it, you know," Luciano says. "That this was a good idea, I mean." 

Martín huffs and rolls his eyes, but he doesn't get away of Luciano's touch. 

"No, you don't," he replies. "You-" 

Luciano kisses him again, because he knows Martín will rant and look for a fight – it's something Martín has always loved, fighting – and he doesn't need that. Not right now. They can fight about everything and anything the rest days of their little vacations, but not now. 

He pulls away again, and gives Martín a small tender smile. Martín pouts back at him. 

"You don't like cold," Martín says. "No, wait, let me rephrase that; you _hate_ cold." 

Luciano kisses him again. He feels a little victorious when he feels Martín place his warm wet palms on his waist, and he pulls away again. 

"What are you saying, that I can't take a little cold?" he asks with a playful smile. 

Martín's eyes sparkled before the challenging tone in Luciano's voice. 

"Please, Luciano," he replies. "You started complaining _before_ we got off the plane." 

"I'm not complaining now," he points, and his smile grows wider, flirtier. "In fact, I'm not even cold anymore." 

Martín rolls his eyes again. 

"Of course you're not, you-" 

Luciano kisses him again. 

"I can totally take a little cold," Luciano says proudly next time he pulls away. "There's nothing this land of yours can throw at me that I can't handle." 

His words work just like he expected them to; Martín snorts, and a crooked smile spreads across his lips. 

"Yeah, right," he says. "Let's see how much can you take without whining."

"When have I ever whined about anything, Martín?" Luciano teases, and smiles when he pulls a loud laugh out of Martín.

"Ah, you can be so funny sometimes," Martín replies.

Luciano ignores his mockery, for he has won this round; this time, is Martín who starts the next kiss, and Luciano knows they have reached a truce. It's fine, he thinks as he kisses Martín. All he needs to do now is prove him he can totally handle a little cold to set things right. 

As they kiss, Martín's hands travelled all the way down Luciano's body to his buttocks. Luciano smiles inside the kiss as Martín grabs firm muscles and pushes him closer to himself, lifts him and accommodates themselves so Luciano is now sitting on his hips. 

Luciano pulls apart, and gives Martín a small tentative smile. 

"Maybe we should take it upstairs?" he gestures towards the huge window right in front of them. 

Martín pulls him even closer, without the sightless intention of moving. 

"Let them neighbors get a free show," he replies. "They'll have to get used to the view if we'll be staying for the next days." 

Luciano chuckles, and kisses him again as he lets his own hands travel all the way down Martín's body, where it's so easy to forget about the cold. 

Luciano decides to make the best out of these little vacations. Things haven't gone as he planned, but so what? Maybe it is cold, but he still has the warm cozy little cabin in the woods to set the Christmas spirit he wanted oh so much. Snow is overrated, Luciano knows that; he has never needed snow back in Brazil to have epic Christmases, this year will be no different. 

The next days they mostly spend their time visiting touristic attractions; they go to Train of the End of the World and visit Tierra del Fuego's National Park and the San Juan de Salvamento lighthouse, they go sailing and visit different islands and glaciers, and Luciano, true to his words, doesn't complain not even once about the cold - no matter how much he wants to. 

Martín makes them a reservation in a nice restaurant for Christmas Eve's dinner. They dine, have some nice meal and wine. Later they go to a plaza, where a lot of people have gathered around a huge shiny Christmas tree waiting for midnight to arrive. 

The night is cold, but Luciano makes a point avoiding saying so. Instead, he just rests against Martín and lets him wrap his arms around, lets him push him closer to the warmth of his body. They are just a couple of minutes away from Christmas. They stand around the rest of the people in the plaza, to happy and perhaps a little too drunk too to mind the cold. With the last minute of the 24th of December, Luciano and Martín raise their voiced to the collective count down, and cheer and clap their hands when they finally reach zero and fireworks shoot across the sky. 

"Merry Christmas!" echoes through the people. 

Luciano and Martín kiss. As the people around them cheer and laugh and the night sky illuminates with colors, it's the perfect moment to do so. When they pull away and smile to each other, Luciano lets out a small chocked gasp. 

"Martín!" he cries, his voice trembling with excitement. "It's snowing!" 

"It's _what_?" Martín blurts out. 

He follows Luciano's eyes and looks up; small white snowflakes fall down the dark sky as people around them gasp and point up just as surprised. 

"What the-" 

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Luciano beams as a wide smile quickly spread across his face. 

"Or global warming..." Martín adds quietly as he looks around with a light confused frown. 

Luciano laughs. He clings closer to Martín, and buries his face on his neck with a little peck on his cheek. Martín wraps his arms around him tighter and places a small noisy kiss on his hair. 

"Happy now?" he asks. "Is this all you could ever wish for?" 

Luciano chuckles, and looks up to him. 

"Yep," he grants as Martín smirks at him. "All I could've ever dreamed of." 

Luciano can't help the silly smile that spread across his lips as Martín kisses him, tiny white snowflakes falling around him while fireworks still blast over their heads. 

He couldn't have ask for more, really. 


End file.
